


[マレシル]巢作之龙

by mforboby



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 龙生日贺文有裸体斗篷+暗示/催眠魔法+异种（龙）奸要素是Stimatas番外，所以银的真身其实是被龙剥夺了真名+一半灵魂，以此改写他会在十六岁生日前死去命运的睡美人龙的生活习性和发情期设定有参考DND世设引文来自安吉拉·卡特《染血之室》
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Silver
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

> “那支是什么钥匙？”他之前的善意揶揄让我胆子大起来，追问道，“打开你心房的钥匙吗？给我！”
> 
> “哦，不是。”他说，“不是我心房的钥匙，是我禁区（enfer）的钥匙。”
> 
> 然后他把整堆钥匙丁零当啷丢到我膝上，透过细薄的棉布，我感觉冰冷的金属让我大腿发寒。
> 
> “每个男人都必须有妻子不知道的秘密，即使只有一个也好。”

银上马时多问了一句：“所以她们都去哪了？”

“您便是马里乌斯大人的良心。即使他忘了，您也不可能抛下那群女孩。这可是十二月，一个人在森林里……”

年长的妖精站在雪地里，感受到自己同样步入了人生之冬。就算是银也长到了不会被“从此他们快乐到老”骗过去的年纪，他以他一贯直来直去的口气质疑道：“至少您会检查一下。”

“孩子是从卷心菜地里长出来的哦？”

养子不为所动。“现在不是讲睡前故事的时候。我需要知道真相，即使只有一部分。”

银有时候顽固得跟马里乌斯不相上下，莉莉亚仿佛被夹在两面峭壁之间。女王总爱说，“在我的年代”，龙与处子（很可能已经不是处子了）的传说并非如此，那些被部族选中献身的女孩会将其视为一种荣耀，用蓼蓝和鲜红的醋栗汁，在双乳和私处间涂抹出放荡的三角符文，只披着一张羊皮就连夜爬上山去；先王的生日在六月，那就更热闹了，适龄的少年们成群结伴，编织花冠，绕着仙女环翩翩起舞，寻觅藏在彩虹尽头的宝藏，最后在一日之终拾柴生火，火堆烧得最高最旺、美貌也如火焰一般耀眼的少女将被加冕成仲夏夜的王后，被嬉笑的同伴拥入林间。

龙能跟几乎所有生物混血，无论那阵冲动持续得多短暂。松鸡在雪地里印下一行细细的爪痕，银目光放空，从中望见少女们手挽着手，白裙缥缈，如一群天鹅从结冰的湖面上起飞，就此还巢投入林中。

这孩子对科学和文法的感知力固然不如塞贝克，却与动物们共享着另一种直觉与思想。

……“都是些山脚村落里的姑娘。去年寒假我到那里远远瞧过一眼，有几位活着的已经当上奶奶了。”说不定还是银的奶奶，“但那些寒风刺骨的夜晚里发生过什么，只有马里乌斯本人清楚。”

马里乌斯独自一人吞噬了太多秘密。真龙本是浴火降生，这追随着彗星的轨迹、数十年一度在他体内卷起的情欲之焰如此炽热，以致会暂时融解他的理智和记忆。莉莉亚找回那些女孩时她们都饿坏了，衣不蔽体，神色憔悴，头发被烧焦了不少，……身上却没有多余的痕迹或伤口。他自然不好多作追问，喂她们喝下避孕的药茶，对她们施下遗忘魔法，往她们的口袋里装满金子，便引她们回家了。

“龙族成年后本就该自力离家，囤积财宝，布设巢穴。夜鸦学院的生活对他本是一种束缚，所以你更不该擅闯主君领地，打扰他难得的宁静。”

“需要妖精们掳走少女送进龙穴，才能享受到的宁静吗？既然她们能以人类之躯承受马里乌斯大人的宠爱，平息他的烦忧，我就没有理由做不到。”

“……银。”

“我在，父亲大人。”

“一条求偶期的龙完全可能杀了你。你希望我们的主人被懊悔淹没吗？”

“事已至此，再没有反悔的余地了。我只对马里乌斯大人有信心。”

“我在为他培养家臣，而不是情妇。”

“父亲大人。您其实在担心我吗？”

“别逼我在你们两人之间做出抉择。”

“您抚养了三个健在人世的孩子，尚且会感到痛心，那些只有一个女儿的家庭又该作何想呢？”

“但要是有一点苗头不对，就抓紧所有机会逃吧，我自会和你会合。切勿用凡人之血弄脏尊主的手。”

“我有分寸。”银目露忧色，慢慢接过那卷迷宫之线，正想张嘴，一只大个子渡鸦望空扑下，径直收翅坐在他肩上。它羽毛黑得发亮，长喙却苍白如雪。

“是马里乌斯大人的使者。您来接我了？”

它发出一声粗嘎大笑，绕着银飞了两圈，重又落到马头上斜睨向他们。养子一勒缰绳，催马缓步上前。

“我真的要走了。那么明年见，请替我向塞贝克和卫队里的各位问好。”

他从未如此希望爱子无功而返。

骑士聆听沉沉冬雷，单枪匹马朝峰顶行去。渡鸦在他头顶上盘旋，不疾不徐引着他深入荆棘更密、冰滑难行的小路。

就连坐骑也畏惧马里乌斯的狂暴气息，在距离龙穴不足两百尺的岔路上便踟蹰不前，断然不肯再迈一步。银翻身下马，依偎着它站了一会儿，瞧它平静下来，解下手套叠好，牢牢裹住魔杖，再用迷宫之线和靴子捆成方正的一团，系到马鞍上。

手套是他在贤者之岛商店街挑的，结实得足以让矛隼抓握攀缘。斗篷却由不得他了：祖母绿串成一圈绶带，锁住他紧绷的洁白咽喉，厚实的异兽皮革下摆剪裁成漆黑龙翼，长可及踝，几乎要把他整个人吞吃进去。

渡鸦不知从哪里衔来一朵新折的白玫瑰，被他插进斗篷的披风扣里。

“去吧，你还能躲到猎户的小屋里过冬，问他们讨一些清水干草。无论马里乌斯大人之后有多生气——除非我叫你，你千万要把自己藏好。”

严冬亦慑于龙威，退避三舍。若无常年萦绕的迷雾荫蔽，马里乌斯的龙穴远观便是一块撕裂大地露出的伤口。雪早在马蹄止步处就融化了，枯黑的荆棘铺满赭红裸岩，下有地热涌动，宛如睡龙之息，睡龙之血。

除了那朵玫瑰，还有授封之日披在他肩上的骑士斗篷，银又回复到了出生时的赤裸模样。


	2. Chapter 2

“你们要负隅顽抗到什么时候？”

降军脖子上系着自己亲手搓好的绞绳，被成群结队赶出城壕，就像一群灰绵羊迎着晨光，低头通过敞开的围栏。

正因拂去了那层笼罩着灵魂的睡意、身体也前所未有地轻盈，他才确信自己身陷梦中。

还有这股前所未有的冰冷腥气。毫无疑问就是白银，他因此得名的金属，从躯干一直覆盖到他的四肢和指尖。他当然见过王城卫兵全副披挂，父亲大人也在里屋藏着一套落满了蛛网的铠甲，但铜、铁、锡和白银光是接触便足以杀死妖精。

是人类的铠甲。银没反应过来，这具躯体的另一个主人便傲然宣告：“把城门钥匙交出来。那么你们还来得及回家和妻儿告别，吃上最后一顿热饭。”

“亲王殿下，可是赎金……”

“自然可以在各位享受囚徒生活时慢慢筹措。”

灰衣绵羊在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他们交头接耳片刻，自动分开一条路来，拥出一位面有菜色的商人（气质也很像那些每年进山跟地精打交道的珠宝商）。他一头跪到“银”马前，双手高举过头顶，捧出一大把天鹅绒衬垫上的铸铁钥匙。

“求您发发慈悲……”

马上的人俯视着他们虚应故事，努了努嘴，示意扈从把这个临时市长押下去：“没有其他废话想交代了？”

“假如您足够宽宏大量，就会记得我们最初起兵的诉求。”

“减税吗？建议阁下在御前受审时把此措辞修正成‘犯上作乱’。据我所知，你们这帮不法分子的最大贡献就是在三岔河口上建了一条桥以及几十座水车磨坊，管过路人和碾麦的农民收钱，因此好好发了一笔横财。现在你们倒是想起自己的良心丢在了什么地方，还准备催逼我了吗？”

“再提醒你们一句，对王室动武，罪加一等。”

不知何时，骑士已跳下马来。长剑无声跃出剑鞘，切开明晃晃的冬日寒光，就连银也因那阵弥合灵魂的苦痛屏住了呼吸。

这怎么会不是他的剑？如此陌生，又如此称手，轻轻一挥即可取人性命……而且绝对不会流出多余的血。

“毛都没长齐的小鬼懂个什么！轮到你当阶下囚了，叫你的狗儿乖乖滚回家，你那远在多佛打仗的老子总会挤出几滴鳄鱼眼泪。”

骑士抬起另一双久经沙场的紫眼睛，打量他们褴褛罩衫下突出的武器形状。

“俺们还不想杀你。但二十把剑对一百根长矛是没有胜算的。”

“那要是加上五百张紫杉木长弓呢？”

银听见长着铁树枝铜叶子的密林之中，群鸦振翅。骑士拔剑为约，在五百张弓同时拉满的弦鸣中侧转那柄与他同名的银剑，横到发话的民兵肩上，硬生生压得他一个踉跄跪了下来。

“不好意思，罪人没有选择的机会。来比比看是我的剑还是他们的箭谁更快吧？”

他脑袋重重往下一沉，下意识挽住缰绳稳住重心，才不至于大头朝下栽进路旁的雪堆里。金戈铁马之声化作他唇间呼出的白汽，一眨眼便消逝不见，徒留阴郁的预感。

妖精一向把预言看做短寿种的把戏，他的占卜课成绩也算不上优秀。再微小的恶念——哪怕是一根玫瑰的刺——也完全有可能伤害此刻的马里乌斯。

银哆嗦着手抽出魔杖抵住颌下，施加缠绕的风刃，微微用力刻出一张鲜血未干的旋转图纹，开始咏唱：“愿此身灌满水银，此眼摇荡恍惚。”

幻术会在马里乌斯攻击他的瞬间破除，争取到这点时间逃离示警就足够了。往日的黑森林固然残酷，对他而言却熟悉如另一位朋友，另一层皮肤，现在随着他抵达龙穴附近，不但周边鸟兽绝迹，植物枯萎，天候与地形亦随着龙种的怒气变得难以逆料。

马儿已带着他的希望逃到山下。他本在来时多穿了手套靴子，保护肢体末梢不至于冻伤，看来也是多此一举。

银赤手赤脚，只披着骑士斗篷站在龙穴前，召唤冰魔法又简单搓洗了一遍。大个子渡鸦落到枯枝梢头，冷眼瞧着他剥出自己最为赤裸的核心。

传言龙的历任新娘将“头戴月亮，身披星星，于无云之夜”登上“至高处”，与他相会。

夜鸦学院图书馆记载这宗古俗的典籍用各种语言与纸张写成，说法不一，各持己见，反而令他一无所获。那些最古老的羊皮卷，通过精灵语与矮人语嘲笑龙族落入情欲的罗网亦难以自持，即使这些异族婚姻几乎只发生在最年轻的龙身上；笔划有如刀锋的修道院书法，则在需要用铁链锁住的精装本里将其驳斥为不经之谈，引经据典指出此乃是古时部族联姻、或者向大地祈求丰穰的神话隐喻。印刷在挺括白纸上的铅印字，却声称这不过是高地领主要求初夜权或婚姻税的沉闷回响。毕竟有谁见过真正的龙，或他们的人类妻子呢？

龙从来缄口不言。于是秘密的绣球一再抛接，最终还是传回了那些女孩怀里。兴许她们本身即是颇有修为的魔法师，并不吝于拜妖精为师，向泉水微风说话，乘着豹子与牡鹿拉的战车来往山间——也就是魔女。

银只清楚，她们兴许不如他强大有力，却都从圣婚中全身而退。他迎着夹着雪粒的割面寒风，走向龙穴的最后一道防线，喉头自缚咒文的伤口在治愈魔法作用下早已愈合，长出了新一层淡粉色的瘢痕。马里乌斯看见这种痕迹想必会动怒……但他想必也没剩下多少分辨的理性。

“我是下任荆棘谷之王，马里乌斯·德拉科尼亚大人的近卫骑士。除了一腔赤胆忠心，我什么都没穿，什么都没有带来。倘若你们知道我殊无恶意，就让开一条道来吧。”

渡鸦飞上荆棘丛的最高处，化成一朵黑色的火苗。

TBC

＊亲王是中世纪英法西等国封授给王子的头衔之一

＊幻术/暗示魔法有参考DND的相关法术设定，不过最后银开路那段用的是《林中睡美人》王子闯进王城荆棘分开的剧情


	3. Chapter 3

“你铁了心想变成一袋焦骨被抬出龙巢。”

他往死树丛深处极目望去，才看清哪只蝙蝠在说话。那张多毛的尖吻脸孔藏到了膜翅下，养父的声音却一如既往在他脑海中回荡。

“您还是决心追上来阻止我吗？”

“我如何阻止一滴雨水回归海洋？”

“您一旦出手，我肯定无法在比武审判里赢到最后，遑论见上马里乌斯大人一面。”

“到现在你都没能打落我的剑。”养父的感慨变形成冲破胸腔的叹息，“我早该折断你一只手，一两根肋骨，总不会比马里乌斯伤你更深。除了利齿锐爪，龙亦可用爱伤人。”

“真实的爱本就是相互伤害的。何况您的态度说明事情还有转机。”

“不平等的爱。不负责任的爱。我知道马里乌斯无意杀你……就算他给你取了这个名字，现在心灵又为兽性窃据。但凭他经历过的年岁……他的阅历与地位，垂怜于人类本就是一种凌迫。”

“待他恢复神智，他不会记得是谁与他同寝。我不敢要求更多了。”

“你似乎忘了，不光是性欲，龙亦可饱饮烈火与鲜血，取回一时的平静。为什么你总学不会畏惧你的主人？”

“畏惧来自无知与头脑的闭塞。人类畏惧马里乌斯大人，只因他们无法理解也拒绝理解他的本质。”

难道那一天真要提前到来了？他不是错在心存侥幸、没有及时打消银的念头，而是放任他离马里乌斯太近。一直以来，银就像在狼群里长大的牡鹿，一颗被雀鸟衔来、落进王城玫瑰园生根发芽的槲寄生种子，在他们眼皮底下有惊无险活到今天。他固然敬爱他们，却绝非事事顺从。马里乌斯偶尔也会朝他投来异样的目光。

莉莉亚聊以自慰。无花无果的露水姻缘，在军队中原属常有的事，最糟的是他从那短短一瞥中发现了更执着、更持久的情愫。不止是爱。

倘若他有心，在银入学前介绍他认识某个女孩，兴许就能削弱那致死的吸引力……妖精满可以轻视预言，也无从与命运或诅咒角力，他心乱如麻，早年的种种征兆细节，宛如破挂毯上的线头，此起彼伏，相互勾连，自行织成另一张不祥的网。

“难道你准备夸口，比我甚至是比陛下更了解马里乌斯？”

“自然不敢。但您所做的一切努力，不就是为了敦促他与人类相互消除成见吗？”

银从斗篷底下探出赤手，一寸寸抚摸嶙峋的大地之骨。热风薰上他的脸，他两颊铺开不自然的晕红，神色愈显恍惚而庄重，开口印证了莉莉亚另一隐忧：“这里的风下沉凝结，混浊又扭曲，泥土尚未咽下它们应得的飨食。我想自马里乌斯大人继任以来，婚礼的誓约一次都不曾成功缔结。”

他一时愣住了，简直不敢置信。一个远为古老的灵魂潜入银的躯壳，主宰着人之子的脸孔，唤醒了只有龙族才亲眼得见的传言：没有城墙没有国王的年代，祭司们便如此坐在火山湖边，膝上盘着圣蛇，吸进带着硫磺味道的蒸汽，抚慰天地，消弭洪水与瘟疫。

龙穴渗出隐隐火光，“银”的眼眸被映成了玫瑰色。养子步步紧逼，不容他挤出长考的空隙：“他同样在听，同样在看。您甘愿坐视马里乌斯大人独自忍受痛苦吗？”

“纵使身处炼狱但求杯水，他也必须驯服内心的野兽。”

百年如一日的妖精乡，与人类世界之间的距离已非路途、而只有时间才能衡量。他曾经装聋作哑，糊弄过议会也骗了那些在森林里迷路的女孩。堵不如疏，马里乌斯自己还能等下去吗？

“……那就更有解救马里乌斯大人的必要了。如果您执意拦住我，请多给我一根魔杖。”

银双膝一软，要不是腿压麻了，几乎就要瘫到岩地上。幻术已开始生效，莉莉亚余威尚在，但他刚才说“魔杖”，想的是剑。那柄银剑。绝对会解决任何多管闲事的妖精。

他忍住恐惧和针刺般的痠痛，裹紧斗篷好不容易站了起来，喉头发干，更感疲惫。守卫与养父俱已离去，最后的考验盘踞在龙穴之中，马里乌斯以伟力封闭了入口，亦不忘在岩层中布下重重防御与斥退咒语。

他走近沉默矗立的山崖，如驯服一头满怀敌意的大动物。那梦中人稍高一些的嗓音，又一次接管了他的舌头，用被遗忘国度的语言说道：“分开吧，有亏损方有盈满。今日我启程至此，愈合大地的伤口。”

岩壁应他所请，沉重地耸动着，绽出一道可容一人通过的裂缝，通向延伸向下的平缓坡道。大地张嘴接纳了他，自行在他背后合拢，仅余一道草木剥落的伤疤。

那团自噬其尾、包藏着三百年忿怒的龙形的活火焰，在巢穴深处霍然睁开了眼睛。

他的主君并不难找。马里乌斯的巢穴由他自行选址，比较随心所欲，按莉莉亚的话来说“还不够心思险恶”。终有一日此地自会发育出壮丽风貌，宏伟不输王城，却远非他们两人能活着见证的光景。

黑龙盘起长尾，双翼像鸟类一样收拢到背上，紧贴着温暖的石室，尽可能离银再远一些，反显得他才是不速之客。他露骨地打量着眼前还会挣扎的活猎物。

万勿从龙巢带走一枚铜币。万勿向龙乞求仁慈。骑士默诵着养父临走前的教诲，跪了下来，一手扯开那段祖母绿绶带，斗篷应声滑落，堆到他脚踝边。

“马里乌斯大人，还是您原本的模样最迷人了。”

他虽然未经人事，至少见过鸽子踩背，公狗骑着母狗。龙的动作比猫更优雅轻捷，他无声缓步上前，分叉的长长舌头犹疑着舐上银脖颈，意有所指抚弄那处淡粉色的新疤痕，进而往下。

TBC

＊用了银的名字是龙取的私设

忘了说金属（铁）能伤害到妖精的设定来自《沉睡魔咒》


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科学的草龙指南

为了更深入、全面地玩弄活饵，此刻的马里乌斯跟马差不多大，也便于他在不宜飞行的藏宝室中巡视或伏击。要是在平时，一头进入青年期的龙双翼展开，应能恰好把财宝罩到自己身下。

他品咂着舌尖上传来的一丁点余味，又嗅了嗅银，顺势把他扑倒在摊开的斗篷上，前爪陷入他肩头。银注意到他把爪子收了回去。

那双深不见底的眼睛暌违多日后重新转向他，眼眸幽绿，瞳仁细长，合上纤细的吻部，拧成一抹若有若无的微笑。目前他的好奇心胜过了食欲。

黑龙闻起来像是岩浆和熔融的黄金，没有一丝野兽的味道。事已至此，再说不害怕显然在骗人，对主君也有不敬之嫌，银忍耐着那条舌头生疏的动作（与其形容它能撩拨他的欲情，不如说他被舔得更痒了），张开手搂住龙的长颈，梳理着贴伏下来的棘状软刺。

“没事了，马里乌斯大人。”

藏宝室四壁安设了魔法光，辉煌如白夜，照得他眼皮发胀，幸亏挨过来的黑龙投下了一小角清凉的阴影，得以给他一方荫蔽。他任由龙埋下头来回拨弄着自己，像偷吃的孩子吮掉指缝里的血丝和肉汁，不清楚他心目中的处子该展现多少分寸。

龙本是亲情至为淡薄的种族，除了数十年一遇的求偶期，以及随之而来短暂的孵卵时间，他们几乎无法容忍与另一匹同族共处，遑论分享巢穴。至于女王应诺抚养马里乌斯，又把他立为继承人，更像在响应妖精领民的吁请。

荆棘谷从无皇后或王夫一说。先王履行最起码的义务，寻觅配偶留下了纯血后代，但在醉心星灵学说、进而抛弃王位去往异域之前，他尤为享受妖精、人鱼甚至是人类的陪伴……养父说着一笑，摘下银襟前那朵白玫瑰。它离开梢头已有些时间，又经风霜摧残，花瓣泛出一丝蔫黄。

他反而有些尴尬：“我到这里来，不是打听王室秘史的。”

“你总有机会教导马里乌斯的子嗣，如我一般，去告诉他们，父亲是孩子出生来的第一个朋友。”

我活不到那个年纪，他执拗地想，何况马里乌斯大人心有所属。

若养父所言非虚，先王弃世后不到五十年，那场被载入教科书的战争就爆发了，然后才是锁闭王国的荆棘和迷雾，发酵长达数个世纪的谩骂、谣言、偏见，边境上连绵不绝的寻衅与仇杀。其时马里乌斯刚满两百岁，已能为一场战争，或一个死魂灵负责。

“龙和异族结合也能诞生后代吗？”

“啊，那是当然。不过由于各种族的生殖方式千差万别，只有雄龙能让他们的情人受孕。即使他们有幸留下一儿半女，孩子也会被交还给母亲一系的氏族。你得承认，比起人类妖精更憎恨混血种。”

“即使是和人类？”

莉莉亚还在琢磨那朵玫瑰，瞥他一眼，见他难得面露赧色：“即使和人类。不要觉得难以启齿，阻止尊主逾矩也是你的义务。

龙裔多是盖世英雄，欢喜之港的歌手仍在弹唱他们之中最后一人的故事。梦遇红龙，湖中精灵，约定之剑，拥有三副面孔的魔女，树篱中的圣杯，远航的白船，血染长草，国王如何舍弃龙的永恒，选择了人的不朽。至少歌谣如此谱曲，我们也只好随之起舞。”

他分明字字都是警告。莉莉亚完成了最后一道工序，朝玫瑰吹一口气，用精细的冰魔法冻结住叶脉枝茎中的水分。妖精常用此法保存脆弱易逝的事物。

玫瑰顿时尽失血色，枝叶伸张，亭亭如剑。他把冰花插回银的披风扣眼里，道出他愿意松口的唯一理由：“不要浪费你的天赋。或者你日后尚能安抚马里乌斯……通过一些更得体的方式。”

那可由不得我。他僵硬跪坐着，恰好容许莉莉亚俯视他，养父依依不舍，掏出手绢，擦拭他坠马时耳边被树枝挂出的一道小伤，多此一举地念了治愈咒。他下意识提了提领口，遮住喉间疤痕，重复了一遍出发前的那个问题：“那些新娘究竟怎么样了？”

“有些像女神一样庄严，有些像冥府一样冷酷，”她们手捧满溢的赤杯，跪倒在巨龙跟前，脱去鞋履，解散发辫，心怀野望、恐惧、使命，渴望分享他的权势或智识，“但只有战士才会真正地爱上一条龙。”

黑龙觉察出他在走神，弯下长颈，拿鼻子蹭了蹭他手臂，暗示自己期待更多细语和爱抚。

有别于略低于常人体温的苍白皮肤，马里乌斯剥去人形表皮后遍披鳞甲，鳞上泛着一层煤玉般的暗沉光泽，触手温热。自他肋下黑鳞与腹部软皮之间的交界线，到左翼翼根连接处，横贯着一道长长剑伤，显然是那场战争留下的勋章。执剑者是个老手，那一斩挟千钧之力，直刺要害处，顺势下劈，贯穿龙鳞、烈火、狂风与顽石，永远留在了距离他心脏仅有几尺之遥的位置上。

旧创早已痊愈，随着龙体年岁增长，变得愈发黯淡刺目。银瞧得入迷，正想伸手去摸，黑龙却用另一只爪子扒住他大腿，缓缓爬了上来。

他口不能言，但不介意享受更为原始的感官乐趣。那根带着肉质倒刺的舌头在银恍神的片刻也发现了他的“要害处”，灵活地倒卷住他乳尖。

银现在才有些羞愧，只因在主君面前暴露了自己失态的一面。黑龙惯于细嚼慢咽的爬虫类面孔俯视着他的每一细微反应，却没有丝毫沉迷的神情。


End file.
